digimonfandomcom-20200222-history
J. P. Shibayama
J.P. Shibayama, known in Japan as Junpei Shibayama (柴山純平 Shibayama Junpei), is a fictional character in the anime series Digimon Frontier. J.P. is the oldest, as well as the largest of the DigiDestined, chosen to wield the Spirits of Thunder that hold AncientBeetmon's power. At first, J.P. is slightly jealous of Takuya Kanbara because he wishes to be Tommy Himi's (Tomoki Himi) hero and Tommy idolizes Takuya. Later on, he becomes jealous of Takuya's ability to fusion evolve. But, eventually, J.P. overcomes his jealousy. He also has feelings for Zoe Orimoto (Izumi Orimoto), though they are not apparently returned athough many point out very slight hints that she at least opens up to him more as the series progresses. For all his faults, J.P. has a surprisingly insightful side to him hidden underneath his more boastrous personality. At certain times he has offered insight as well as encouragement to individual members of the team. This surprising side to J.P. is a hidden away because J.P. has a deeply rooted fear of being left out or of being alone. J.P. gets a lot of attention in the real world because of his various entertaining talents and knowledge on various hobbies. However, he feels that he is never anyone's real friend, but just a quick fix that is easily forgotten. Because of this, he feels that he is constantly left alone after all is said and done, and feels that no one really cares about him. This is what spawned his more obnoxious behavior seen earlier in the series. As he confronts his fears however, he begins to shed this aspect of himself and begin's to see the others as friends and learns to open up his more genuine feelings and behavior. J.P. is somewhat unique among Digimon protagonists, as he is the only digidestined in all four of the Digimon series' that is overweight. Many noted that almost all Digimon main characters tended to have the same body build of being rather slender. This made J.P. stand out although many feared he would play into negative stereotypes of fat characters. Thankfully, he arguably didn't. J.P. has brown hair that spiked, and wears a predominantly blue jumpsuit with patches of yellow. Digimon Forms ]] *Both of J.P.'s Thunder Spirits are temporarily transferred to Koji Minamoto's D-Tector when Koji evolves into MagnaGarurumon. Beetlemon * Blitzmon in the Japanese version. Using the Human Spirit of Thunder, J.P. becomes this cyborg Digimon. Since his fighting style is a wrestling-style, he is poor at fights in the middle of water. Attacks *Lightning Blitz: Throws a wave of lightning at his target. *Thor Hammer (Thunder Fist): Slams his fist right at his enemy. *Mjolnir Thunder (Proton Slam): Charges his body with electricity then tackles the enemy. *Lightning Topper *Megaton Punch *Gigaton Upper *Megaton Drop *Punishment Shock MetalKabuterimon *'Borgmon' in the Japanese version. Using the Beast Spirit of Thunder, J.P. becomes this cyborg Digimon. His armored lower body is like a shield and he has a powerful cannon on his head. Attacks * Ultimate Thunder (Bollo Thunder): Releases energy from both his arms. **Anti-Ground Ultimate Thunder *Field Destroyer (Electron Cannon): Fires a powerful shot from his main cannon. *Gigantic Impact Attacks * Thunder Laser *Condenser Storm Shibayama, J.P. Category:Hybrid Digimon